HOW COULD YOU EVAN! -SLAP-
by The-worlds-bookfreak
Summary: "Tolliver is cheating on her maybe if you can prove it." HER HAND EVEN BRUSHED MINE I was so happy I could die I actually screamed "YESSSSS!" . He started doing the sprinkler. " YEEAAAAAAAAAAAA BUDDY!" . Ian- Did it hurt being fried on the grill cuz you are H-O-T hot. MAGOR OOC. AMAIN and NATAN HUMOR! PLEASE READ
1. Chapter 1

**Ello im making a new story, ill still continue the other one. If you haven't read please do. This one was also made originally on MB by me and another girl. I don't know if she would appreciate her name on here so i won't give but this is her name thingy BlueberryMystery1 anyway let the disclaimer begin,**

**Amy: you mind if i do the disclaimer?**

**Me: *gasps* Amy flipping Cahill just talked to me OMIGOD!**

***faints***

**Dan: haha she is just like you Amy-san**

**Amy: be quiet dweeb**

***wakes up***

**Me: ya sure Amy Cahill but first can i have your autographed**

**Amy: ya here**

**Dan: what about me?!**

**Me: Dan flipping Cahill just yelled at me OMIGOD! YES me want your autograph too!**

***hands me the autograph and i faint***

**Amy: okayyyyy The-worlds-bookfreak does not own 39 clues or anything related to any of the characters, all rights belong to Solstices and the authors of the book. How was that?**

***i wake up* me: awesome-sauce**

Chapter 1

Amy decided it was a perfect morning to break out into song when she heard the alarm go off. She started singing to the alarm "Don't wake me uuu-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-up up up. Don't wake me uu u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-p up up..."  
"Really, singing again Amy! You're so immature." Dan said.  
"Don't make fun of me just cuz i sing and dress up like a ninja all day" Amy replied while crying. Dan was always super smart and read books and loved homework and stuff. Amy on the other hand only played video games and played games with Evans toe nail clippings that she kept under her bed.  
"Well it's hard to watch TV when your sister in breaking out into song!" Dan said.  
"DAN!" Amy started freaking out "You're watching TV! You never watch TV!"  
"It's the history channel dweeb." Dan replied. After that Amy took a shower with her clothes on then walked to the bus stop. She decided since it was 7:00am and everyone was tired and not talking she would sing to cheer them up.  
"OHHHHHH the sun will rise... tomorrow bet your bottoms buck tomorrow there will be sunnn OHHH tomorrow tomorrow-" she sung but got interrupted.  
"I LOVE YAAAHH tomorrow! You're only a day away!" Evan finished. Amy saw that Ian and Evan where both at the bus stop now. It was after the hostages got freed and Ian lived near her now.  
"Evan!" Amy said. "How are you i missed you soo much over the weekend."  
"Im good! I missed you to Ames!" Evan replied.  
Everyone moaned at the bus stop from annoyance of the fact they were talking all lovey dovey. Amy grabbed Evans head and sniffed his hair with affection! That's how people show love in the future! Ian was jealous he wished he could be the one Amy loved. As the bus came they all got on. Ian tripped Evan as he went to get on the bus. Evan fell flat on his face and everyone on the bus cheered for Ian.

**Ya i know that was short but it was like this on MB and i did not make any changes except for the disclaimer part and the spelling grammar issues, hoped you liked it. Next one hopefully will be longer**

**Bye :)**


	2. GEOGRAPHY

**_CHAPETR 2! This one will be a bit longer kk. Anyway thanks to THGFAN101 and Lavenderstars for being the first two to review. THANKS _**

**_Disclaimer..._**

***looks around* me: okay no one wants to do the disclaimer... I'll just do it...**

**Nellie: can I do it? **

**Me: yea sure what music u listening to?**

**Nellie: rap **

**Me: cool**

**Nellie: ya**

**Me*nods* …**

**Nellie: awkward…**

**Me: just do the disclaimer**

**Nellie: ok... The-worlds-bookfreak does not own 32 clues or any of the characters. All the rights belong to ME! Hah no, joke. All rights are owned by SCHOLASTIC and the authors. All The-worlds-bookfreak owns is the plot and the oc's... nothing else and never will.**

**Me: that was awesome... well until the part where you said i never will that just made me cry...can i hav your autograph**

**Nellie: sorry and here *hands the autograph***

**Me" goes to sit and cry in a corner* **

"EVAN!" Amy screamed. She rounded on Ian and everyone got quite she slapped him across the face, 'jerk! Cobra leave him alone," she slapped his again.

Everyone ooooooed someone whispered, "Ian got slapped. Ian come on show her."

"why don't I show you!" Amy yelled the guy held up his hands in surrender.

"Ames I'm good it's ok." Evan said. He looked at her and frowned

Amy looked at him he never frowned at her something was wrong

IAN POV

We all got off the bus. Amy had embarrassed me big but why she couldn't love me I was everything that tolliver wasn't. Amy should be with me. I had been thru everything with her yet she still went with him.  
Well the Halloween dance was coming up maybe I could maybe get just one dance with her.

"Hey man sorry about the slap thing I know you hav a thing for thing for Amy." My best mate Leo said.

'Yea but she hates me."I said

"well you know what I heard this rumor that tolliver is cheating on her maybe if you can prove it then you might get a chance with her." Leo said.

My heart did a flip then, it sank I mean why would tolliver cheat on her she perfect in every sort of way. Her hairs perfect her eyes a beautiful and attitude is amazing. I didn't realize that Leo was talking to me until he slapped my hard.

"Idiot stop that we have geography first with Amy I'm totally going to be her partner lets go" I yelled at him  
Amy was mine

Ian

Well geography was horrible, tolliver got to her first before I could—yes the teacher likes me more than tolliver— even when the teacher moved her to sit next to me she didn't pay attention. Of course _she_was too busy playing with toe nail clippings that I think belonged to tolliver.

Eww but I still wanted her.

I would be able to change all that.

Flashback

"Miss Cahill please move to the seat next to Mr. Kabra and Miss Steven please move next to Mr. Tolliver," Mr. James said calmly.

But I wouldn't know my mind had zoned out and went to the Mrs. Kabra (Amy) land-honestly that land was amazing I totally would recommend, but Amy was mine and only mine.

The girl next to me Ella Steven who was randomly playing with my hair looked like she was about to cry. She looked at me and whispered "do you really want me to move it ok if you say no" I shrugged but in my head I was crying with joy Ella was really annoying and hopelessly pathetic.

She patted my cheek and said, "It's ok ill come back bye"

I heard Amy whine about how she couldn't and that she didn't want to be next to me. I felt my heart break not that it already wasn't broken.

After a lot of arguing she finally reluctantly moved next to me HER HAND EVEN BRUSHED MINE I was so happy I could die I actually screamed "YESSSSS!" people turned around and looked the girls looked like they were about to murder Amy. I heard Leo snigger and the guys started to laugh, even the teacher.

I felt me face heat up. "Hate you Ian kabra!" Amy gritted through her teeth.

10 mins later but still the flashback

I glanced at Amy a few times and every time I saw her playing with the toe nail clippings that I think belonged to tolliver. I felt like crying. But Ian kabras don't cry and especially Lucians never cry unless _Isabel kabra-_I felt disgust saying her name- is trying to murder you like she did in the gantlet.

Flashback over

Now Leo was still laughing "really man 'YESSSS!" nobody needs to know that you like Cahill" he said while we made our way to music class with Mss. Smith.

"Shut up I couldn't help it, it was like a reflex that in my voice," I grumbled while try it slap some since into him but it failed miserably. I thought of shooting him with my 2000+ poison types dart gun but he was a fellow Lucian so he would be able to avoid it.

Darn you Luke Cahill!

I walked inside music class and took my seat which was far away from Amy

"Hello class" ms smith said loud and cheerfully. I used to think she was a Janus but when I asked Jonah a fellow Janus he said he didn't know who she was.

"Hello ms smith," the class said expect tolliver sevens Amy and me. Tolliver was staring at Stevens with a glare and jealous look in them hmm? Amy was staring at her desk and I was staring at Amy.

"ok class today we will be getting a project it will be in partners which I will pick" she said quickly before the class could say anything 'anyway you and your partner will have to sing a solo song about what you feel about the other and then a duet. So the partners will be...' Evan tolliver and Ella Stevens. Leo Johnson and Mika Rue' she said a bunch of others before she said mine ' Ian Kabra and...

**Kinda of a stupid cliffhanger but, live with it. Im really sorry about the short chapters but they were like that. Who can guess where I got 'Leo Johnson' and the name 'Mika Rue' from? Who every gets it right will get a shutout in the next chapter.**

**Random Q time**

**1. Know any AMIAN or NATAN songs**

**2. Any story recommendations**

**3. Did you like the story so far... don't lie it's ok if you say no**

**4. Who do you think will die in 'day of doom'**

**Nellie: that was good**

**Me: thank you!**

**Nellie: no prob bye**

**Me: bye Nellie**

**Bye guys I'll see you later A BUHBYEE**


	3. MUSIC CLASS!

**Soo third chapter in a ROW! **

**Thank soooooo much for the reviews**

**I will keep my promise the shout out goes to ****_THGFAN101_****, for totally getting the name right. It was RUE from the HUNGER GAMES. *the crowd starts to clap.* We still have Leo though. It's really ease if you love PJ and HOO. **

**Anyway disclaimer time!**

**Me: ill do it today... me The-worlds-bookfreak does not ow—**

**Natalie: I can do this soooooo much better then you... you git of a Janus**

**Me: oie calm yourself! And I'm not truly a Janus my mostly Lucian I just did not change my colour. And if you're so much better then do it!**

**Natalie: okay I will... The-worlds-bookfreak A.K.A the GIT does not own the rights to 39 Clues and never will because she is wayyyyyyy to poor. She will not ever own me. Im too special. All she and Blueberrymystery1 own is this plot. A plot to make fun of my dear brother... how was that**

**Me: MEAN!... can I have your autograph**

**Natalie *smirks* here git**

**Me: *takes the autograph* let the story begin! **

"Ian kabra and... David Fisher." Ms. Smith finished. "Oops i mean Ian Kabra and Amy Cahill."

Ian jump out of his seat and onto the top of the piano. He started doing the sprinkler. " YEEAAAAAAAAAAAA BUDDY!" Ian shouted. Everyone was laughing at him but he didn't care. He was partnered with Amy. And this was perfect!

The teacher stared at him. Then finally said, "uhh umm okay... well get with your partners and please next time Ian don't dance on my piano."  
Amy went to sit next to Ian. "So Amy what song will you do for me" Ian asked.

"Oh i know what song." Amy said. She stood up and started singing. "Wee-ee are never ever ever getting back to together Wee-eee are never ever ever getting back together. You go talk to your friend talk to my friends talk to me and Wee-ee are never ever ever getting back together."  
"So you admit it we were together." Ian said.  
Amy picked up her chair and hit Ian in the head with it. Ian got knocked out...  
... ... ... ... Next thing he knew he was at home with his friend Leo.  
"Dude that was pathetic." Leo said laughing.

" Not yet. I get to sing my song to her tomorrow. We might still be together." Ian replied.

"Yea if you don't chicken out." Leo said.

"Oh yea, ill send her a text right now to prove im not scared!"  
Ian took out his phone and started the conversation.  
**_Ian- Did it hurt being fried on the grill cuz you are H-O-T hot.  
_**The message sent.

"See I did it." Ian said. He show Leo the phone to prove it.

"Umm Ian. That says you sent it to Dan." Leo said.  
'Uh oh' Ian thought.

Dan's POV.

Dan opened up his phone. He saw the text. "NELLIE!" Dan yelled. "I THINK IANS FLIRTING WITH ME!"

"THATS COOL DAN" Nellie yelled back.

Some things you just have to do on your own Dan thought  
Then he replied

**_Dan- Um Ian sorry but im not interested... Kay so get away before i call the cops._**

Amy POV

( At the beginning of music class)

Does ms smith hate me or something she got me parried me up with Ian Cobra.

After I wacked Ian on the head with the chair. I suddenly realized what I had done. I looked around and saw that every one was looking at me. Some girl ran up—I think it was Ella Stevens— ran up and started crying on Ian chest it was disgusting. I think she was the leader of his fan club or something.

"What hav you done to him?! Ian? Ian wake up the mean girl won't hurt you. Here and you don't hav to do the project with her come on wake up." Ella yelled

"Actually, Miss. Steven Mr. Kabra has to do the project with miss. Cahill. Im sure you'll get another chance with him but right now you have to go do you work. Mr. Kabra will be ok lets go Miss. Cahill you and I are going to have a chat. Mr. Johnson you will come to lets go and the rest of you start working." Ms. Smith started walking away.

"What about Ian" somebody called.

"I'll call the nurse now get to your work," Mr. Smith said as she started to close the door.

I started to walk. Ms. Smith brought us to a separate room and stated to talk.

"Amy u know im a madrigal and I know why you did that but you know I can't let you whack him with a chair im going to let you off this one time and Leo i don't want you to tell anyone ok I'll give a memory poison to everyone in the class. Amy im sure it was an accident so it's alright." With that Ms. Smith left

"Leo im—," I started

"Na it ok Ian was being annoying so no prob" Leo said, Amy smiled gratefully and nodded. With that they both left the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*EPIC TIME SKIP:D~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Amy gets home

"Dan im home," I yelled

"Oh hey Amy nice job I loved what you did" Dan said while laughing.

I wonder what he was laughing about. He never laughs. Well not any more...

"Um...ok...what did I do?" I asked him slowly.

You wacked Ian Cobra on the head with a chair well bye, bye' he replied calmly.

"How do u know that?!"

"It's on YouTube I guess some guy videotaped it but for some reason you aren't getting in trouble for hitting someone it's already got 1 000 000 000 view." He said again.

And I fainted right there...I woke up to see that it was already time for school i guess it time to see what son Ian has prepared

Skipping to song time Nobody's POV

"Ok students next it will be Ian kabra singing. Ok Ian lets go." Ms. Smith said.

Ian got up and started to sing,  
**  
(Bold= Ian's thoughts**  
Italics =Amy's thoughts)  
  
'I'm not a perfect person Ur not. Ur a horrible person **I know I'm not**  
There's many things I wish I didn't do **So many like the cave in...and sharks**  
But I continue learning **Thanks to you**  
I never meant to do those things to you **It was Isabel im so sorry**  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you Maybe he's changed

I'm sorry that I hurt you **I really am**  
It's something I must live with every day **Is hurts to know YOU hate me**  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away **I want another chance** Maybe i can forgive you for Korea  
And be the one who catches all your tears **It has to be me**  
That's why I need you to hear

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

And the reason is you  
And the reason is you  
And the reason is you **The reason is you that i want to change**

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go **If you don't want me I'll leave u at least you'll be happy** Please don't go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new **Ill start new just for you** Will u really?  
And the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you **Please forgive me im sorry** Maybe I can forgive you 

When he was done everyone was quite Ian looked at Amy and she...

**Im am so horrible at cliff-hangers i realize anywhoo...**

**So how was it? Longer I hope... ohya before i forget. The characters in this story will be majorly OOC, im so so so so sorry but they really have to be, because i guess it kinda a parody of their real personalities. Eventually they might get more normal but I don't know yet. **

**Natalie: that was not bad... for a peasant**

**Me: I am a Janus you know. **

**Natalie: hmm I guess so.**

**Me: yupp so Nat how do you feel about Dan**

**Natalie: I feel nothing.**

**Me: Riiiiiiight and my fav singers aren't MIKE POSNER, TAYLOR SWIFT AND DAVID ARCHULETA (A/N sorry i don't know how to spell his name yet.)**

**Natalie: *walks away***

**Randon Q time**

**1. Fav colour?**

**2. Do you like NATAN?**

**3. How old is JAKE ROSENBLOOM?**

**4. Fav singes and/or band? (cannot be 1D)**

**5. Who played IAN in the movie?**

**6. Where did i get the name LEO from? (you will get a shout out)**

**BYE HAVE A NICE DAY! ps. It's nice to get reviews**


	4. DIARY

**Oh ya and before I forget the shout out goes to... ...****_ AmianNatan4ever. _****She got the name right.**

**And this chapter is where the mystery is solved... now you ask me what mystery? And I reply with... I have no idea :P **

**Me: oie Tolliver get over here**

**Evan: what do you want?**

**Me: do the disclaimer or I'll make fun of you in the chapter and ill tell Amy what you did**

**Evan: what did i do?**

**Me: something**

**Evan: -sighs- The-Worlds-bookfreak does not own 39 clues, me, Amy, or any of the associated characters. Only the plot truly belongs to her and BlueberryMystery1. Happy**

**Me: very tolliver. Now get back to...To... to being a weird stalker**

**Let the story begin!**

3rd person POV

Ian looked at Amy and she was emotionless. She opened her mouth to say something when the bell rang. They were rushed out by all the other people. That was the last period of the day. Everyone rushed and ran to there lockers. Ian grabbed him bag and walked to the bus. When he got on Amy was already there with Evan. Ian sat across from them.  
"I'll pick u up at 6:30 on Friday." Evan was saying to Amy.  
"Um for what?" Amy replied.  
"The Dance. Be ready." Evan said.  
"You didn't even ask me! What do you think you can just demand me to go to the Halloween Dance with you? "Amy said.  
"So you don't wanna go?" Evan asked.  
"Don't answer a question with a question!" Amy demanded.  
Evan looked out the window and waved to a girl. She smiled, made a heart sign, and waved back then left.  
"Who was that?" Amy asked.  
"No one." Evan replied.  
Amy got up and sat far away from Evan. The bus started driving.  
"That was my other girl friend." Evan said to one of his friends.  
Ian heard what he said. 'I have to tell Amy!' he thought.

-EPIC TIME SKIP C: -

As Ian got off the bus with Leo his mind drifted off to what tolliver had said. He thought about telling Amy but then he thought that would make her mad and what are the chances of her believing him anyway. She thought that he was a stuck up snotty jerk but when he thought about it was Sinead who was a jerk she had the guts to go against the Cahills. Well had her life ended there. Thanks to Amy.

"Leo, did you hear what tolliver said? You were right. He's cheating on Amy!" Ian yelled. Leo looked at him and grinned and nodded.

"There you have your chance but if I were you id wait a few days and then confront Tolliver after he admits take him to Amy and spill it." Leo said while looking through his notebook "did we get any homework other than the one from Ms. Smith. I still don't know what song to do." He asked again.

Ian looked at him puzzled. "Why wouldn't i tell Amy right now?" Ian asked.

"Do you think she would believe you" Leo said. _Ouch that hurt,_ Ian thought. "Sorry mate but you know it's true." Leo said.

When Ian got home he dug through Natalie desk to find something interesting to do. He found her diary and look around making sure that no one was watching. Natalie was at a mall and his butler bikerduff had some business to attend to.

Her diary had some sort of lock on it that needed a 6 digit code in it. There was a hint that said 'IT IS A NAME'  
_  
Hmm if it is a name let's see Vikram no, Isabel_ he tried that it didn't work_ no umm Hamilton, no Amy no, Jonah no, Reagan _he tried that it didn't work. He tried every name he could think of, but one person and they all didn't work.

He punched D-A-N-I-E-L and waited, it clicked open  
_  
What the crumpets!? Ok then awkward_ he read the newest entry,

Dear diary,

It's me; wonderful rich perfect me, Natalie. OMG —what a peasant word- normally i hate work and rather have bikerduff do it. But this time i shall work on it only because my partner id DANIEL yeah!3 i don't know what's gotten it to me every time i look in his eyes i can't help but get lost in them. Such a perfect jade green color. Simply beautiful. I just hope Ian doesn't find out, that would be horrible. But then again if he does then I'll just tease him about i can't believe this i think i fancy DANIEL CAHILL!? Oh no the worst part he hates me. He even said he'd be better off if i died. Oh well i will get him...

Cheers,

NATALE CAHILL

Ian was very dumfounded he would keep this from Natalie.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day when Ian found Tolliver near the main entrance. He pushed him up a wall and punched him

"HOW DARE YOU!?" Ian yelled

"What did i do?" Tolliver whimpered, wimp _what a chicken_

:YOU JERK YOU CHEATED ON AMY. TWO TIMEING JERK" Ian punched him again Tollivar's face and he smirked

"oh that yeah I did. It was fun. If you tell her I'll tell her that you fancy her and you don't want her to know that do you? Or that you sleep with a bear... MR BUTTONS I suppose' he whispered sneakily.

Ian's eyes widen 'no! Ok I won't tell her but if she starts to suspect I won't hesitate I don't care! You can tell her about Mr. Buttons.' Ian said and punched him again a left.

**YA SHORT LIVE WITH IT! (Sorry cap locks very on and im too lazy to change it)**

**Evan: i hate you**

**Me: the feeling is mutual, Tolliver**

***Evan walks away***

**Me: wimp**

**Sorry for not posting in a long time i was busy**

**RANDOM Q TIME! I know you love it**

**1. **Should I continue this

**2. **Is Evan being too mean

**3. **Do u like Pokémon

**4. **Know any AMIAN or NATAN songs

**5. **Did you read any of my other stories (If not please do)


	5. NOTE

**CHAPTER...SOMETHING**

**Okeydokie... since I have nothing to say right now, I'm just going to jump to the disclaimer**

**Me: hey Fiske you there?**

**Fiske: yes. Let me guess you want me to do the disclaimer am I correct **

** Me: yupp how'd you know?**

**Fiske: Amy told me**

**Me:ok then but can you please**

**Fiske: sure okay. The-Worlds-Bookfreak doesn't not own 39 clues or anything associated with it. Only the plot truly belong to her and blueberrymystery1. Was it okay**

**Me: yupp awesome on with the story**

As Ian put his stuff in his locker he saw Evan walk by with his arm around Amy. He was so mad that he tore down a photo of him and Amy. It was edited of course. It was really Evan and Amy but Ian didn't like that so he edited himself in the picture. As he held the picture in his hand he looked at it. 'I need to make this true' Ian thought to himself. He put the picture in his pocket, and then closed his locker, accidently slamming his hand. Amy was going to be going to the dance because she had to watch Dan. That was when he started thinking... He started walking to his class when he passed the girl that was also Evans girlfriend.

"Hey" She was saying to her friend. "Im going to the dance with Evan! He just asked me im so excited!"

"Lucky" Her friend said. "I wish I had a boy friend. I hope Evan doesn't end up like you last boyfriend who cheated on you."

"I don't thing he's like that. He's too sweet!"

"Well you never know Ashley."

He couldn't hear them anymore. They were going the opposite way. Ian knew what he had to do. Evan didn't say anything about telling Ashley, the other girl he was dating. Maybe he should convince Amy to go to the dance. Without telling Evan... Ian slipped into his first period class with a grin on his face.  
"Stop smiling like a nuts Ian it's not your birthday." Ian's teacher Mrs. Josh said, as he walked in. Amy had a seat open next to her but he sat far away. He started writing a letter for her.

**Dear Amy,  
I feel bad about you hating me. So im going to make it up to you :). I heard that Evan was still going to the Halloween dance even though you're not. I could watch over Daniel while you go if you like? It's the least i can do. I did almost kill you 10 times, but let's put that in the past. Let me watch Dan. You will have a lot of fun and I'm not doing anything anyway that night. Oh and who knows... you could get quite a surprise if you go.  
Goodbye Love,  
Ian**

**Few minutes early... AMY...**

The next period was one Evan didn't take so he went to his other class. Amy went in nd sat on one of the open seats. She saw Ian come in; he looked at her but sat somewhere else, away from her. She was glad, yet sad at the same time.

She heard someone else sit next to her; she turned to see one of her friends that she hadn't talked to since the vesper incident. Ashley. "Oh my hello Amy I haven't seen you in a while. You still remember Jadie right? OMG Amy we missed you so much we thought you hated us so you left. Wait you don't hate us right?"

Amy smiled and laughed, "no I didn't hate you i just had some ummmmm, family business so i had to leave but then i never saw you and my classes were so tight i had no time. But it so nice to see you of course i remember Jadie."

"Oh good! Omg Amy guess what! Got a boyfriend!"

"What's his name?"

"Im not telling you you'll have to wait for the dance to know."

While the teacher was teaching Amy felt someone tap her shoulder she looked back. It was Leo he held out a note. She took it and opened it. It read,

**Dear Amy,  
I feel bad about you hating me. So im going to make it up to you :). I heard that Evan was still going to the Halloween dance even though you're not. I could watch over Daniel while you go if you like? It's the least i can do. I did almost kill you 10 times, but let's put that in the past. Let me watch Dan. You will have a lot of fun and I'm not doing anything anyway that night. Oh and who knows... you could get quite a surprise if you go.  
Goodbye Love,  
Ian**

Amy thought about it for a while.

Later when the morning was finally over Amy made her way to Ian's locker. She taped his shoulder and he turned around when he saw that it was only hare he relaxed. "Yes Amy?" he asked

"Um Ian about your letter, I'll let you watch Dan but are you sure you're not doing any thing that day?" she said.

"Yes im not doing anything." He smirked. Amy nodded and gave Ian a little peck on the cheek. Ian immediately reddened.

"E- Evan" he stammered. Amy giggled.

"I didn't kiss you because I like you" she whispered_ ok that hurt_ Ian thought. "I kissed you because I guess I see you hav changed." She said and left.

The next night was the dance...

**OK tell me how it was in the reviews. Please**

**So again i really don't feel like saying anything so I'm gonna skip to talking to Fiske**

**Me: how was it?**

**Fiske: it was nice**

**Me: thanks :D**

**RANDOME Q TIME!**

**1. Should I make a story about the Cahills reading the Cahill VS Vespers I really want to but don't know if i should?**

**2. Fav part in TNO?**

**3. Who do you think should die in DOD? I say EVAN!**

**4. Who do u think VESPER 1 is?**

**5. did anyone who that Dan has a GF not in this story but like in the books?**

**Okay that's all i can think of**

**A BUHBYEE **


	6. Something

**Author's note**

**I'm terribly sorry if you thought this was an update, but now you see that it is not I already posted a chapter and I didn't get a ****_single_**** review. Seriously people that **_**really**_** hurts. I wanna cry right now. You people know I won't be able to do this without ****_some_**** feedback. So please review**


	7. DANCE!

**Im so, so, so, so sorry for not posting. **

**I had some 'technical difficulties' updating earlier **

**And you people probably hate me for acting like a cry baby but his has happened before, here's the story.**

**Last year I made a story, harry potter, I got people reading but absolutely no reviews. I asked for a few but still got none. Got one fav though. Later everyone who had read, erased it from there viewed page. It was so sad DX. So in the end, I ended up deleting it. **

**I feel sad now and I don't wanna talk**

**Jake: you seem sad**

**Me: no... Really? **

**Jake: rude**

**Me: I'm sorry**

**Jake: its okay. Will i be in this story?**

**Me: ya maybe later**

**Jake: can i do the disclaimer?**

**Me: ya sure**

**Jake: thanks. The-worlds-bookfreak and Blueberry (that what I'm going to call her) does not own 39 clues or anything related to any of the characters, all rights belong to Solstices and the authors of the book. All they own is the plot and another character that they created. How was it? **

**Me: nice byee baybeeee**

**Jake: WTH**

**Me: it's a shake it up ting byee**

**Jake: okay baybeeee**

**XD XD XD XD XD XD XD!**

Amy's POV.

"Amy! Wake up! You missed the bus!" Nellie said. Amy looked at her clock. 9:50Am. It was Friday, the dance was tonight. Her alarm didn't go off. She jumped up and ran to the kitchen. She made a bowl of cereal and ate it fast. She threw her hair in a messy bun and walked up to Nellie.

"Okay I'm ready for anything!" Amy said. "Can you drive me to school?" "I don't really have a choice do i?" Nellie said.

"Nope" Amy replied. "Amy are you forgetting something." Nellie asked.

"Not that I know of"

"If you go to school wearing that outfit, well I'll disown you." Amy looked down and saw she was still in PJ's. She ran up to her room and put on an outfit. She looked at her watch. 10:14 Am. She walked back to Nellie. Amy couldn't stop thinking about Ian, she didn't know why. She wondered what his hair would smell like.

"Nellie, Ian said he could watch Dan tonight. So can I go to the dance with Evan?" Amy asked.

"Yea sure, is Evan going to drive you?"

"um, no. Can you give me a ride? It's a surprise for Evan. He's going with a friend, and I'll show up."

"Do you really feel okay just dumping Dan with Ian?" Nellie asked. "I mean, I don't think Ian wants to baby sit him. He probably just doing it for you."

"Nellie is it normal to think about what other guy's hair smells like."

"Yea girls think about that all the time." Nellie said. "Oh who am I kidding what happened to our world today! You sound like an idiot! Why Amy why! Why do people sniff each other's hair!?"

Amy didn't reply. "Ian will be okay with it. He offered himself. He's really sweet, but im dating Evan."

"Just go and have a good time. I'll drive you. Its 10:32 AM. We better get you to school."

Dan's POV.

"NO NO NO NO NO! NO NO NO! You're not leaving me with Ian! He flirted with me! NO" Dan said. It was after school and Amy had told him the news.

"Dan I don't think he meant to send that text to you. Calm down." Amy said while putting on earrings. She was wearing a Purplish blue dress.

"I have to go just live with it." The door bell rang. Amy went to the door and answered. Ian was standing there. Ian whistled, Amy slapped him across the face.

"Hey Ian, Thanks for watching Dan for me." Just for good measures she slapped him again.

"Ian get away from me" Dan said. "GO AWAY. IM NOT INTERESTED IN YOU! NO ABLO ESPANYO!

"Shut up Daniel!" Ian said. Dan slapped him.

"No one tells me to shut up sista its on giiirrrl….." Ian suddenly felt Guilty. He was going to let Amy get her heart broken. "Bye Ian, be good Dan." Amy said walking out the door.

"Wait Amy!" Ian said.

She turned. "Never mind, have a good time."

**AMY POV**

Amy was about to walk in when she noticed that Ian was looking at her. She hesitated before going in. 'Ian are you sure with this i mean Dan can be a dweeb" Ian smiled and reassured her that he was absolutely fine with watching Daniel. Amy went up to him and gave him a hug. "Thank you" she whispered. She waved and left.

She gasped and she went in the dance hall aka. The gym. It was soooooo beautiful. The song was booming but it wasn't a slow song it was actually a song by the Canadian singer, dancer, actress Victoria Duffield**, (A/N one of my favs ;))** it was a song called 'Break My Heart.' Amy smiled this was one of her favourite songs though she could never relate to it because it was about a guy breaking a girls heart. She knew that her dear sweet Evan would never do anything like breaking her heart. Amy quietly murmured the lyrics to the beat of the song

_"Broken glass  
Broken heart  
There's a picture that's been laid on the floor  
Empty space on the wall  
While I'm staring at it wishing you'd call_

Cuz every time you call me up  
It reminds me of the pain you caused  
Can't move on, it's so hard"

She started to move around the people dancing or just chatting. Finding Evan was harder then she actually thought when she thought about there were a lot of red heads in her school.

"Hello Amy that's actually not a bad dress you wearing" Amy turned around and saw Natalie kabra. It was a really big honor to be somewhat complimented by the young Kabra.

"Hi Natalie, thank you. I actually picked it myself" Amy said

"Well it's a start. Have you seen Regan or Daniel or Madison?" Natalie asked

"I saw Dan he was outside with Ian but I haven seen Regan or Madison . Why?" Why was Natalie wondering about them? hmmmm. Probably to tease them about their clothes.

"That's none of your concern now move over" Amy shook her head Natalie was probably never going to learn.

"Hi Amy" Amy again turned around and came face to face with Regan and Madison.

"Hi guys what are you doing here?" Amy asked

"Dan's here right?" Madison asked, Amy nodded

"Why?" She asked

"Well recently Reagan's begin to form a c—"she was cut off by Reagan slapping her hand over her sister mouth

"Shut up!" she shouted, and dragged Madison away. "Bye Amy" she yelled.

At last she found Evan...

...

...

...

...

But it was not what she was suspecting...

...

...

...

...

Ian's POV

Ian was starting to feel guilty how couldn't he just let Amy go in there and get her heart broken. He turned to Daniel who was starting to back away from him. "Keep—keep away" he said "or I'll go ninja on you." Ian shook his head

"Calm down. The text was supposed to go to your sister. It was a dare. But I sent it to you by mistake." He said.

Dan nodded slowly "Riiiiiiiiight" he said.

"Look can you go in by yourself? I need to make sure Amy finds out about Tolliver" Ian said

"Finds out what about Evan" Dan asked

Ian sighed and told Dan the story. After he was done Dan's face held many emotions anger fury confusion worry disgust and a bunch more I'm too lazy to say. "Dude that's sick you photoshoped a picture of Amy Eww and the little jerk how dare he! And do like stalk her or something" Dan said. Ian turned around to hide his face. "Gross ok I'm going inside you go warn her."

Ian went inside and followed her to Evan. He couldn't believe what he saw. Amy was only a few steps in front of him "Amy" he tried. It was like she couldn't hear.

Amy's POV

Evan—a person she trusted with everything—had went behind her back and cheated on her. Her face was sainted with tears. "Evan" she said. He had pressed some girl to the wall and was kissing her like his life depended on it. When he heard her he turned around. Amy saw who the girl was. I was her best friend, Ashley.

"Amy its not what it looks like" he yell breathing hard, what a cliché line almost every guy uses it.

"Are you sure because what i saw were you sucking her face off. How dare you I thought you liked me. Remember this?" She took the ring of her finger. It was he promise ring he had given her. "Here" she threw it on the ground beside his feet.

"You!" Evan shouted and raised a finger and pointed to something behind him. She turned around and saw Ian. "You told her to come here.

For the first time Ashley spoke "Evan is this true? Are you cheating on me with _her_!?" she pointed to Amy with disgust. Once a friend now an enemy.

Now Amy could very well relate to the song playing. She started to sing the lyrics,

_"Broken glass  
Broken heart  
There's a picture that's been laid on the floor  
Empty space on the wall  
While I'm staring at it wishing you'd call_

**Im wishing you die (A/N me too Amy, me too)**__

_Cuz every time you call me up  
It reminds me of the pain you caused  
Can't move on, it's so hard_

**Second time people, first Ian now you **

**WHY?!**__

_When you keep coming back for more..._

It's time for me to say...  
I know your only gonna break my heart  
Your getting the way...

**You already did**__

_It's time for me to say...  
I know your only gonna break my heart  
Your getting the way..._

I should have seen this right from the start  
So baby don't you come around anymore  
Or you'll be standing outside my front door  
So listen as I say... 

**Just, just stay away for me**

**You were acting very strange**

___Baby I'm tearing us apart_

Cuz your only gonna break my heart  
Your only gonna break my heart

(I'm tearing us apart) Ur only gonna break my heart  
(I'm tearing us apart) Ur only gonna break my heart 

**Good byee**_  
__  
Everyday it's the same I keep seeing you and hearing your name  
And I know that one day  
I'll get over you and I'll be OK_

Cuz every time you call me up  
It reminds me of the pain you caused Can't move on, it's so hard

When you keep coming back for more...

I should have seen this right from the start  
So baby don't you come around anymore  
Or you'll be standing outside my front door  
So listen as I say...  
Baby I'm tearing us apart

**We are so over**__

_Someday somehow  
I might say these words out loud  
And I'll make you see what you're doing to me isn't right  
But not right now_

**Right now im gonna sing it**__

_It's time for me to say...  
I know your only gonna break my heart  
Your getting the way... _

**You already did EVAN!  
**_  
__I should have seen this right from the start  
So baby don't you come around anymore  
Or you'll be standing outside my front door  
So listen as I say...  
Baby I'm tearing us a part_

Your only gonna break my heart

Broken glass broken heart  
There's a picture that been laid on the floor"

**Byee Evan**

How could he...

**Ya not my best but live with it. I might not post for a while I have some things to get straight, but I'll will try. So lovelies **

**Dylanloveshamead****: umm their dad's dead. There's a code in TNO**

**Hopecahill39: i didn't understand what you meant by your review, could you clear that up a bit please, thank you**

**AmianNatan4ever: aww that sucks you can always download them (rapid fire books) though**

**Iheartamianplusnatan: I forgive you 3**

**Okay Q time (please answer then)**

**1. Should Dan end up with Natalie or Reagan or no one?**

**2. Do any of you have QUOTEV or QUIZAZZ?(Go search it up)**

**3. Boy or Girl? (It's okay if you don't want to say)**

**4. Any AMIAN or NATAN songs (please put the artist too please)**

**5. Should Amy be with Ian or Jake or nobody?**

**Jake: for question 5 I say JAKE!**

**Me: *roles eyes* I say IAN!**

**Jake: 8walks away***

**Me: good by baybeeees I'll miss u**

**Until next time**


	8. Author's note pls read

Okay the dress Amy wore to the Dance is on my profile page. It's supposed to be a wedding dress but ignore the wedding part. The hair style is the same just imagine auburn hair, and forget the flowers okay

R&R

~Bookfreak

byee babyeeeee


	9. NOT OVER YOU

**Hello lovelies! So how's life? **

**Another update, i hope you liked the other one, hoped you saw Amy's dress. Wasn't it so amazingly beautiful? **

**Me: so who am i gonna meet today? **

**?: me, Isabel!**

**Me: *i scream and the windows break* NOOOOOOO**

**?: im joking it's me Ted! *starts laughing***

**Me: jerk meanie **

**Ted: sorry but it was too much fun **

**Me: just do the disclaimer and get lost im mad at you!**

**Ted: no you love me **

**Me: i really don't ~_~**

**Ted: okaaay then **The-worlds-bookfreak** and Blueberry do not own 39 clues. All the rights belong to Scholastic and the separate authors. They do not own the song they are about to use All they own are the characters that they made themselves, and the plot. Happy now?**

**Me: very okay bye now**

**On with the story!**

The atmosphere grew tense and thoughts and songs swirled around them like a hurricane. It effulged them to the core like a bear hug.

Silence fell over them like a blanket. Everyone looked and Amy, no one knew that show could sing so it was defiantly something new, "I trusted you Evan!" she screamed. Evan looked down and muttered some words under his breath. "What was that Evan?"

"Im sorry Ames." he said. Amy screamed. The glass windows almost shattered like a twig snapping in two.

"No you're not sorry. If you were sorry you would have never done...done _that. _WE ARE OVER!" Amy cried and ran out the door. Her face was covered in tears; her face was hidden behind the cloak.

After she was gone Ashley stared at Evan and then at Ian. "Evan? What's going on?" She asked in a snobby bratty voice. Evan ignored her, he was too busy staring at Ian, with a mix of hate, and the want to kill him on the spot.

"I told you not to tell!" he yelled at Ian, while Ian merely laughed coldly.

"And what makes you I would listen to someone like you!" Ian spat after his cold amusement was over. "You're not really sorry are you?" Evan shook his head smirking.

"She was starting to get boring. I need someone new and exciting." He said like he was talking about a simple out of day song, "Someone like Ashley, she beautiful, smart, kind, sweet, gorgeous, and mine."

Ashley looked astonished, she turned to Evan passionately, "really?" she asked, all surprised in the same snobby bratty voice.

"Yes" Evan replied. "Amy is way too old now, only an idiot would date her."

The words came out of his mouth like lyrics in a smooth song, two seconds Evan suddenly felt a jolt of pain in his stomach; he realized that Dan had just punched him. The pain hit him like a punch...literary. "DUDE!?" He yelled.

"Amy is out there crying and you here creating lies about her! Dude what is your problem?!" Dan asked.

He felt like beating the kid to pulp, punch him till there nothing left, other than a rotten still dead corpse. While Dan and Evan were yelling at each other Ian slipped out like the red snake he is and walked around the school in search for Amy.

He found her sitting on the swing, rocking back and forth by herself. Her head was in her hands and tears were streaming down her face like rain droplets. He thought about going over to her and just telling her all his feeling, just spilling out his heart, but there wasn't much chance that she would listen so he thought of a better plan. A more Janus plan.

**THIRD PERSON**

Memories, words, thought and faces were spinning around the two teenagers like stars. Amy Cahill couldn't believe what she had just seen, but it had happened before her eyes, so there was not much choice then going bake and reminiscing the last five minutes.

And Ian Kabra had just come up with the perfect plan. A Janus plan. He took out his iPod 10 generation that was not even out yet, and put on a song, it was American, but I was not so bad, he knew the song, every word, and every rhythm. He listened to it like a million times day. ****

IAN

Ian was behind the tree, she had come up with the perfect song to sing he came out from behind the trees and start to sing. He thought his voice was going to crack, but it came out confidant and strong. Like a Kabra's should.

**AMY**

Amy was about to get up from the swing when she heard a soft, velvet, melodic voice behind her. She turned her neck. There she saw Ian coming from behind the tree, he slowly walked towards her. He was singing she noted, and his voice was really amazing.

**(bold =Ian's thoughts **underline= lyrics _slanted= Amy's thoughts_**)**

Oohhhh oh, oh...

It never crossed my mind at all.  
It's what I tell myself.  
What we had has come and gone.  
You're better off with someone else.  
It's for the best, I know it is.  
But I see you.  
Sometimes I try to hide  
What I feel inside,  
And I turn around.  
You're with him now.  
I just can't figure it out.  
**You were with him** **If you not with me it's for the best** **But they why do i feel like crying when i see you with someone else**  
_Can't figure out what?_  
Amy turned to look at Ian. She didn't understand.

Tell me why you're so hard to forget.  
Don't remind me, I'm not over it.  
Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth.  
I'm just a little too not over you.  
Not over you...  
**Im not over you The truth is I want you; need you**  
_You're not over me?_  
He came closer to Amy and reached out his hand.

Memories, supposed to fade.  
What's wrong with my heart?  
Shake it off, let it go.  
Didn't think it'd be this hard.  
Should be strong, movin' on.  
But I see you.  
Sometimes I try to hide  
What I feel inside.  
And I turn around,  
You're with him now.  
I just can't figure it out.  
**Dumb heart **  
_Was with him_

Amy was dumbfounded, was this all a trick or did Ian really truly like her.

Tell me why you're so hard to forget.  
Don't remind me, I'm not over it.  
Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth.  
I'm just a little too not over you.  
**Im afraid of facing the truth, Afraid of rejection **  
_How long has it been? Oh ya 3 years_  
Amy hesitated and at the last second she walked away.

Maybe I regret everything I said,  
No way to take it all back, yeah...  
Now I'm on my own..  
How I let you go, I'll never understand.  
I'll never understand, yeah, oohh...  
Oohhh, oohhh, oohhhh..  
Oohhh, ooohhhh, oohhh.  
**It was all Isabel's fault that i let you go I regret everything All alone **  
_I remember how you let me go _  
His eyes had a look of hurt and sadness in them

Tell me why you're so hard to forget.  
Don't remind me, I'm not over it.  
Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth.  
I'm just a little too not over you.   
**Please take me back,** **Give me another chance  
**_I—I don't know _  
He continued to walk towards her

Tell me why you're so hard to forget.  
Don't remind me, I'm not over it.  
Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth.  
And I really don't know what to do.  
I'm just a little too not over you.  
Not over you, oohhh...  
**I'm just a little too not over you.**  
**A little try NOT!**  
_I don't know if I can trust you _  
After that he turned and walked away.  
There was only one place to go, HOME.  
**~*~*~*~*~***

Amy stared at the place where Ian was last standing. His walk back home alone left a clear trail in her head. She didn't know whether to go follow him or stay right here and think of her pathetic EX-BOYFRIEND!

She thought about it for a few minutes then left, to go to where it was right. But on sad occasions like this it was hard to know what was right and what was wrong, left or right? Should she follow her heart or her head? Her hearts said IAN and her head said HOME. The devil or the angle? A battle began to form inside her. But this was all in the packet of being a teenage Cahill. Life was hard!

IAN

Or

ALONE FOREVER?

~*~*~*~*~*

Dan left a bleeding Evan crumpled like a rag doll on the polished floor now bright red. He had seen Ian slither away, he assumed it was to go and find Amy.

Dan never liked Evan, he always looked like he was hiding something, and here it was open and exposed like bright red pore on skin. He heard the constant groans and wails from Evan, as he clutched he face, his nose broken and his dorky glasses broken just as bad. Like twigs crunched under a foot. Adokeable—I think not.

He turned to walk back home when he felt a soft velvet touch on his arm. Natalie kabra was staring at him, pleading for something he could not understand. He raised he eyebrows. She pulled him further away from the people around then.

He got a good look at what she was wearing, a black prom dress, that reached up to her knees, black sparkling dance flats. Diamond earrings and the same diamond necklace. Her silky hair was open and went past her waist.

"What do you want Nat?" He asked exasperated.

"I need to tell you something," she replied softly. Before she could continue, again he was pulled aside but this time by Reagan Holt.

She was wearing a light purple gown that touched the ground lightly, pearl earrings and the same pearl necklace. Her brunette hair was also open. She had little make up on, only light eye shadow, light blush and lip gloss.

"Yes?" he asked and shook her hand of his arm. Dan Cahill must never be _touched_

"I need you to know something," she said, different words same meaning. Dan folded he arm and made a gesture to continue.

~**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*CAHPTER OVER*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_**

**So ya not my best. Sorry for making Amy act like an overdramatic queen but i really wanted to add that, cuz i thought i would be cool. And plus this is supposed to be OOC.**

**The song was... **

**..**

**.**

**NOT OVER YOU**

**.**

**..**

**... **

**By**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**DAVID ARCHULETA!**

**Random Q time**

**1. What should Amy do?**

**2. Who should Dan choose? **

**3. Should Evan die? **

**4. Should i include Jake?**

**AmianNatan4ever wow that's weird but cool.**

**Ted: that was actually good but Amy's not like that**

**Me: i know that **

**Ted: okay then**

**Me: and thanks it pays to be part Janus**

**Ted: Ekats are better **

**Me: i also part Lucian Tedsion i will shoot you with poison 34! Now leave before i do!**

**Annoying people **

**Good byee people!**


	10. DOD REPORT

**I'm sorry if you thought this was a update but it's sadly not, it's a rant about DOD, i would update but I'm sorry i just don't feel in the mood to write, I wrote this a while ago, enjoy (: PLEASE DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ DOD YET**

**~Bookfreak**

Sorry David but maybe you should stick to writing books for adults; I swear this book made me hate Amy. Amy was acting like a 'player' she flippin' kissed bloody Jake twice! She cheated again and forgot about Evan! She didn't seem sad that he died! She just ran to JAKE like two minutes later!

And u killed off Natalie! Ian is bloody ALONE! No one even likes him... Except me... But I don't count! The book was very obvious and not my fav.

Now I don't like Amy! And Sinead changing was not that good either; she should have died a bad guy! You totally forgot about MAC and Esmarus!

I really hope the third series is better. I actually don't know if I wanna read that now! Afraid of what will happen, who will die, and WhoXWho, 2 out of ten I'm sorry. :'(

I HATE AMY CAHILL! SHE WAS LIKE A ROLE MODEL! EVAN IS RSKING HIS LIKE FOR HER AND SHE IS KISSING JAKE! WHAT A JERK! IAN IS SO MY FAV RIGHT NOW! AMY HOW COULD YOU?!

TIME TO RANT ABOUT THE CHARACTERS

AMY CAHILL

AMY WAS ACTING LIKE SUCH A PLAYER! SHE HAD A SWEET LOYAL PUPPY-LIKE BOYFRIEND WHO IS AT HOME WAITING FOR HER. HE IS LOOSING GRADES FOR HER, RISKING HIS LIKE FOR HER, RISKING HIS FAMILY'S LIFE FOR HER, WHO FUDGEN' DIED FOR HER! AND SHE IS CHEATING ON HIM BY SUCKING FACE WITH AN 18 YEAR OLD WHO WILL PROBABLY USE HER! AMY ONLY KNEW JAKE FOR A FEW DAYS TO A WEEK, LOVE IS A STRONG EMOTIAN WHICH CAN NOT BE OBTAINED IN A SHORT PERIOD OF TIME! IT'S NOT POSIBLE! ESPICALY SINCE HEY HATED EACH OUTER FOR IT FIRST FEW DAYS, HE CALL THE STUPID POLICE ON HER! THAT'S NOT LOVE!

Amy: I hate you

Jake: I hate you too

Few days later

Jake and Amy kiss

Few days later

*Evan dies*

Amy: boo hoo

Jake: Amy I love you

Amy *forgets about Evan* I love you

*they kiss* *Evan in grave, died for the one he loved*

R.I.P EVAN

NATALIE

SHE DIED AND THE WAY SHE DIED WAS STUPID! I MEAN IF I WAS HER I WOULD NOT LEAVE IAN'S SIDE FOR LIKE A MINUTE, EVEN IF HE TO ME TO, I'D BE LIKE 'NO YOU'RE NOT LEAVING ME!'

IAN

YOU REALIZE THAT IS THE ONLY KABRA LEFT! ISABEL AND NATALIE ARE DEAD AND VIKRAM IS GOD KNOWS WHERE! AND HE DID EVEN GET THE GIRL?! THERE ARE LIKE 100s OF FANGRILS WAITING TO WATCH YOU DID A SLOW AND PAINFULL DEATH (INCLUDING ME) I WANT TO REWRITE THIS BOOK IT WAS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO STUPID! WHY DIDN'T MPH JUST WRITE THE BOOK?!

JUST DON'T WRITE KIDS BOOKS, YOU'RE NOT GOOD!

A quote from DOD

_'Ian was now sixteen, handsome, and the son of a billionaire. He lived in London and enjoyed the finer things in life, and had gone from the dark side to the light. Part of this had to do with his crush on AMY CAHILL.'_ See he still likes Amy! But she doesn't deserve him. Ian does not deserve someone who cheats!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**So that was my DOD rant please continue to read my sorry i probably will still continue, but i just not so sure right now. If i do it might be a little later in the month, i really sorry, im just so busy. Please forgive me. **

**Bye! **

**~Bookfreak **


End file.
